It's the Weather's Fault
by cloudsandsilvers
Summary: A hot summer day, an invitation to swim, a confession at the beach...? Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... WARNING:incest


Title: It's the Weather's fault!

Summary: A hot summer day, an invitation to swim, a confession at the beach...?

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairings: NejiHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, LeeTen

Neji is inside his room he is meditating since the sun is scorching hot to train and he has nothing better to do. He was calm and in peace when he heard a soft knock on the door. He need not to open his eyes to know who the intruder is.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" He asked while sitting. He heard the opening slide of the door and the faint footsteps of the person approaching him.

"A-Ano N-Neji-niisan. I-I w-was wo-wondering i-if you w-would wa-want to j-join u-us swi-swim o-on the b-beach" She asked stuttering. Neji sighed and almost frowned. His cousin only stutters when talking to him. She does not even stutter when she is talking to Naruto. It annoys him. He opened his eyes and saw that Hinata is twiddling with her fingers while blushing and looking down. He frowned.

"Who is 'us' Hinata-sama?" He asked. Hinata looked up to him and smiled.

"K-Kiba-kun has a-asked us i-if we w-want to s-swim Neji-n-niisan. E-everyone is go-going t-to be there" Her smile got bigger.

Neji frowned "I don't want to join you Hinata-sama." He said simply. Hinata looked down again "I-I'm so-sorry f-for bothering y-you n-niisan" She sighed. "Th-then pe-please j-just t-tell m-me wh-what y-you th-think o-on th-this niisan. D-do y-you th-think i-it w-will f-fit m-me? I-Ino-chan g-gave i-it to me a-and i-insisted th-that I sh-should wear i-it to-today" she said and took out something inside her yukata and showed him a swimsuit.

Neji's eyes widened. The swimsuit was a string bikini. It was striped with different shades of lavender. Wearing that swimsuit will surely show Hinata's flawless skin and curves. He cursed inwardly and felt his face go slightly warm. Why the hell would Ino give such a skimpy swimsuit to Hinata! He growled at the thought of any guys ogling at her body.

"N-Neji-niisan?" She tilted her head on the side, waiting for his opinion

"Why would you wear that Hinata-sama?" He asked containing his displeasure at the choice of swimwear "Do you have other swimsuits?"

"A-all o-of m-my swimsuits a-are small on m-me n-now ni-niisan" she said "w-wont thi-this l-look g-good o-on m-me?" She asked again.

Neji groaned inwardly and almost slapped his face. Hinata will look good in that bikini. Too good. And that is bad.

He stood up and rummaged his closet for his swimming trunks. He has no choice but to go with her. He will not let his cousin go there alone wearing such clothing. He is sure that the beach would be full of people today because of the heat. He will have to scare those stupid guys who will ever go near _his_ Hinata-sama.

Hinata was surprised when she saw his cousin stand up and rummage his closet

"N-niisan?" she called him. She frowned inwardly. She can't help but stutter when she is talking to her niisan. He always give her a feeling of unease and that she has to be perfect around him. She tried to feel calm towards him but there is still a bit of unease. She hoped that the unease will fade soon because her niisan is now kind to her. She doesn't want him to be irritated with her stutters.

"I've changed my mind Hinata-sama, I'll go with you" He said and stood up, holding his beige swimming trunks.

Hinata smiled widely and almost jumped because of her giddiness "Thank you for coming niisan" She surprised herself for not stuttering but she just grinned. Her stutters towards her niisan would be gone sooner than she thought.

Neji looked at her and smiled his smile/smirk combination at her. She loved that smile. It means that he is finally opening up and that he is not a person full of hatred anymore.

"I'll meet you near the gate Hinata-sama"

She nodded and left Neji's room.

Hiashi was doing his paperwork peacefully when he saw Hinata holding the most revealing piece(or pieces) of clothing he can imagine when she passed by his open office door. He wondered where she got it. He called for her.

"Hinata" he said

"Y-yes, o-otou-sama?" She replied looking at her feet. Hiashi sighed inwardly; he noticed that his daughter has been improving in terms of skill in combat and confidence. But she still stutters when talking to him.

"What are you holding?" He asked

Hinata looked at what she is holding and showed it properly to him "Th-this i-is a s-swimsuit o-otou-sama"

Hiashi just stared at the swimsuit. He almost glared at the swimsuit. Why would his daughter have this anyway?

"Where did you get it Hinata?" He asked again

"M-my f-friend, I-Ino-chan g-gave it t-to m-me"

Ah, the Yamanaka girl. He always had thought that she was a bit of a bad influence on her.

"Hinata, you are going to the beach wearing that. Am I right?"

She nodded

Hiashi sighed. This would not do. He cannot allow his daughter go to a place full of men while wearing that.

"M-my f-friends are g-going t-to be th-there a-and Neji-niisan s-said h-he'll come" Hinata smiled.

Neji will come. Well, he can allow her daughter to go there after all. Since her protector will be there.

"Well all right. Go now" He said and dismissed her daughter. Hinata nodded and left the room.

Hiashi was surprised that Neji will come to such an event. Then he thought; Hinata must have shown the swimsuit to Neji. He chuckled inwardly at the thought. His nephew is really protective of his cousin. Since he is her protector he has no worries about it. He knows that Neji is protecting Hinata in his own will and that he won't let anything happen to her. Now the only thing he has to do is to tell the elders that Neji and Hinata should be betrothed…

Neji went out of his room wearing his beige swimming trunks and a loose white shirt. His white towel was slung over his shoulder and he leaned on the wall behind him. He waited for Hinata just in front of the Hyuuga compound gate.

"Niisan, sorry for making y-you wait" Hinata said, her stutter almost gone. Neji nodded at her direction, silently pleased that she doesn't stutter much when she talked to him. Hinata was wearing white shorts and a short sleeved purple zip-up hoodie. Her white bag hoisted on her shoulder.

"Let's go" The prodigy said and they walked.

The walk to the beach was silent. The summer breeze was warm and the two Hyuugas can't wait to reach the beach to swim.

"It's so hot Nii-san" Hinata groaned and tried to fan herself

"Hn" Neji replied while sweating profusely. _'These are the time that I wish I didn't keep my hair long'_ Neji thought.

Soon, they arrived at the beach.

True enough, a lot of people are in the Konoha beach, a lot of people are having fun doing their own stuffs. It was not hard to notice where everyone was, considering that their group was the noisiest and the most attention catching.

Neji and Hinata went to where their friends are and dropped their stuffs on a table with a large colorful umbrella over them.

"There you are!" Kiba ran towards them

"Hello Kiba-kun, I see that everyone is already here"

"Yea" then he noticed Neji

"I didn't think that you'll come Neji" He said and nudged the said person

Neji just shrugged and decided to take of his shirt because it's hot and he's sweating really hard.

As he took of his shirt, he heard girls from a distance squeal; he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Kiba noticed this and just laughed "That can't be helped Neji, you should have seen Sasuke's fan girls earlier. Good thing Sakura scared them away"

Neji shuddered at the thought, who said having fan girls is fun. He wonders how the Uchiha survived with his rabid fan girls always after him. It's a good thing Sakura and him _finally _got together. He is sure that Sakura will definitely control those girls.

When Neji folded his shirt and placed it on the table. He noticed that Hinata's face was red and tried to look away from him. Neji smirked, well; he didn't know that he'll have this kind of reaction towards her. Nonetheless he is silently pleased.

"Kiba, come here! Akamaru's trying to eat my hotdog!" Chouji whined. Kiba just chuckled

"Hurry up and get ready you two" he said before running towards Chouji who was desperately trying to protect his precious hotdog from the hungry dog.

Hinata decided that it's time to remove her clothes and apply her sun block lotion.

Hinata first removed her shorts, after folding it and putting it on the table. She began removing her hoodie. After removing her hoodie, she also folded it and placed it on the table. She didn't notice Neji's flushed face and attempts to not stare at her too much. She grabbed her sun block lotion and applied it on her arms and legs.

Neji was confused at his reaction as he saw Hinata in her swimsuit. He was _appreciative _when he saw her, she really looked nice and dare he say it, hot, but he felt irritation boil as he felt other guys eye her from head to toe, observing her well curved body. He glared at the said guys and they withered away. _'Heh, good riddance'_

"Neji-niisan, will you please put sun block lotion on my back" She asked looking at him with her round innocent eyes while giving him the lotion.

Neji could only contain his blush as he nodded. She turned her back on him, moving her long indigo hair at one side. He stared at her creamy, smooth back and took a sharp breath. He placed a generous amount on his palm and he rubbed it. He felt that her skin was so soft and very, very smooth. He imagined putting his bare forehead on it and-. He shook his head to remove those thoughts away. He knew that his face is probably red now and that whoever will see him will probably wonder if he's suffering from a heat stroke or something.

"It's done Hinata-sama" He said. Hinata looked at him with grateful eyes.

"How about you Nii-san, are you going to put sun block?" She asked

Neji nodded and began putting the sun block lotion on his body

"I'll put some on your back" She said

Neji again, contained his blush and just nodded. He really shouldn't blush often around her, it's very unbecoming of him.

Neji gave the bottle of lotion to Hinata and turned his back on her, also moving his long brown hair on one side.

He felt Hinata's small hands rub his back. It was like she was giving him a massage. He almost sighed in contentment. He imagined those small and dainty hands across his chest-. He quickly stopped the thought. What the hell was happening to him. This is Hinata-sama for goodness sake! He shouldn't think about her this way. She is his cousin, his person to protect, his-, oh well, it's not like inter-marriages was not allowed in Hyuuga.

"It's done Neji-niisan" She said and placed the bottle of sun block back on her bag.

"Let's go Nii-san!" She exclaimed and pulled him out of the shade and out on the beach towards their friends.

Hinata was wondering what was wrong with her cousin, he seems to be more aloof than usual and he also seems to be keeping something. She jut mentally shrugged and decided to have fun. She's sure that her cousin will tell her soon. She's glad that her and Neji's relationship was built again after many years of hatred. She's really happy that she can call him Nii-san again freely and that they are closer than ever. But, she can't shake off the feeling that her feelings have begun to move away to the supposed platonic feeling that she has on her dear cousin. She just mentally shook her head, it's probably best that she doesn't think about those things, it's just going to jeopardize the relationship they have now.

She smiled as she saw the scene of her friends having fun. Sakura, Ino and Tenten were playing in the water, Shikamaru was lying on a blanket with an umbrella's shade covering him from the sun, Naruto and Sasuke was arguing who would break the watermelon, Shino and Chouji was sitting on a table drinking what she thinks as lemonade as they talk about things. Lee and Gai-sensei was running around while exclaiming youth. Kakashi-sensei was reading the book that he always had in the shade. Kurenai-sensei was swimming around with Anko-san.

"Oi! Hinata!" The blond hyperactive guy named as Naruto called her. Hinata waved back

"Hello Naruto-kun" She said as the blond went towards her and Neji.

"What are you guys doing just standing there, come and have fun, Hinata why don't you join us with a game of beach volleyball? You to Neji" He said and grabbed Hinata's wrist and dragged her towards the game.

Neji almost glared at Naruto but he just followed them towards where the others are.

"Why don't we play Guys vs. Girls?" Ino said as she pumped her fist on the air

"This is troublesome" Shikamaru said, rolled his eyes and sat back down on hid blanket

"That's a nice idea Ino" Naruto exclaimed and grinned "The loosing team has to do a consequence!"

"What will be the consequence Naruto?" Sakura asked

"How about if the Girls loose, they would have to dance something sexy in front of the guys?" Kiba asked.

The girls team, consisting of Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten talked about it. After a while Sakura came forward.

"Sure" She nodded. The guys smirked

"-But the Guys have to hula dance if they lose, complete with the grass skirts and everything" Sakura smirked, the girls behind her giggled.

The Guys team, consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Lee talked about it.

"We accept, let's start the game" Naruto smirked.

Sakura and Naruto glared at each other and shook hands.

"Let's get this thing started!" Kiba announced as he watched the two teams separate. "I am going to be the referee for the game" He said and took his place between the net.

"How are we going to know if you're judging it fairly?" Ino asked him. Kiba just smiked

"You just have to tr-"

"I'll be watching over him Ino" Kurenai smiled at her

Ino smiled back "Thanks Kurenai-sensei"

"Let's have the rules, no one is allowed to use ninja techniques during the game. The first who will get the score of 12 points will be the winner. The loser team has to do the consequence fairly and there shall be no distractions. The team who will not follow the rules will automatically be the loser team and shall do the agreed consequence. The team who will not do the consequence properly will have to do it again until they had done it properly." Kiba said as he looked at the faces of the participants "Understood?" He asked

Everyone nodded. "Then, let's start the game"

They had tossed a coin to see who will serve first; Heads, for the girls, Tails for the guys. It landed on the Heads so the girls will serve first. Sakura served the ball Sasuke caught it and passed it to Naruto, Naruto returned the ball to the girls and Tenten caught it, she passed the ball to Hinata and she had set the ball for Ino to spike. Neji caught it and he passed the ball to Lee and also set the ball for Sasuke to spike, the girls blocked it…

The game was evenly matched; the teams continued to pass, catch, spike and block the ball. After a while, the score was 11-11.

"They are taking this game way to seriously" Kiba said as a sweat drop formed his head.

Both the girls and the guys are panting, determined not to loose.

"Psst, Sasuke" Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him

"Why don't you use the Sharingan to determine where the ball will fall?" He asked.

"That's against the rules dobe" Sasuke hissed back

"It's not like Kiba and Kurenai-sensei can see it Sasuke-teme!" Naruto whispered back.

Neji heard this and just shook his head.

Hinata also heard this and quickly went to Sakura to tell.

"That Naruto" She growled

"What are going to do? Tenten asked"

"We can't play fairly since they are going to use their ninja skills, we have to use ours" Sakura smirked. The girls nodded in agreement.

The guys also nodded in agreement as they decided that they shall use their ninja skills to play, with a lot of persuasion on Naruto's part.

It's the guys turn for service, Sasuke has his Sharingan on and Neji has his Byakugan on. Kiba and Kurenai noticed it but they also noticed Hinata has her Byakugan on. They just waited to see the outcome of the match.

Lee served the ball with much force. Since it was fast, the girls can't see it clearly except for Hinata who has her Byakugan on. "Tenten-chan, it's going to land in your left!" Hinata exclaimed. Tenten nodded and jumped in the air to catch the ball, she caught the ball and passed it to Hinata who set the ball so Sakura can spike. With her chakra molded on her hands, she had spiked the ball towards the guys with her strength.

Sasuke caught the ball and passed it to Neji, who set the ball for Naruto to spike. With his Rasengan on, he touched the ball lightly and the ball went spirally to the girls. Hinata caught the ball and passed it to Ino. Ino passed the ball to the guys. She then used her body controlling jutsu on Lee so he cannot catch the ball. Unfortunately, Neji saved the ball and passed it to Naruto. When Sasuke was about to pass the ball to the girls, the ball exploded.

Both teams stared at the deflated ball on the ground.

"We were that intense huh" Naruto said and scratched his head.

Kiba just laughed so hard that tears were forming on his eyes.

"Who won?" Hinata asked, looking at Kiba and Kurenai

Kiba and Kurenai talked for a while and Kurenai said "Since both teams did not follow the rules. Both have to do the consequence" She said

"WHAT!" both teams exclaimed.

"B-Bu-"

"No buts" Kurenai smiled.

Sasuke sighed "Let's just get this over with."

Both teams just nodded in agreement.

"So, who goes first?" Lee asked

They just looked at each other and decided to play rock, paper, scissors to decide who will go first. The loser will have to go first of course.

The girl's representative was Sakura and guy's representative is Naruto. In the end, the girls lost so they have to do their consequence first.

"This is so embarrassing" Tenten said her face red

Hinata's face was redder

"Let's just get this over with" Sakura said, her eye twitching and also blushing crazily.

The guys was sitting on the chairs waiting for the girls to start. Kiba was wolf whistling.

The girls started, swaying their hips and doing their own thing. Sakura blew kisses once in a while. Ino winked. Tenten twirled haughtily and Hinata, do what she always do. Blush crazily. The girls went closer to the guys, still moving their hips. They started t touch their body and press each other's body to another. Saura and Ino was front to front winking at the guys while Tenten and Hinata was back to back touching their hairs. After their finale, leaning in front of the guys to get a good view of their cleavage, they stopped and you can see their faces red.

"This is the most embarrassing thing I've done." Tenten said

Sakura and Ino nodded while Hinata decided to stare at her feet.

Sasuke went to Sakura after the dance and just kissed her.

"You have to give me a private performance soon" He growled huskily at her. Sakura blushed deeper.

Shikamaru was frowning at the guys that was staring at Ino "This is just so troublesome"

He went to Ino and hugged her protectively.

Lee's eyes were shining as he complimented Tenten. Tenten blushed crazily.

Neji was glaring at the guys who were ogling his Hinata. But, he had to admit, Hinata was…She was very _appealing_ he almost jumped on her a while ago and kissed her senseless if it wasn't for the self control he has.

"Neji-n-nissan?" Hinata called him. Neji looked at her and his face felt warm.

"H-how w-was i-it?" She asked fidgeting under his gaze. Nei coughed and looked away from her. "You danced gracefully. Hinata-sama"

He didn't see Hinata smile a bit to what he said.

"Okay guys! Do your thing!" Sakura exclaimed after making out with Sasuke. Sasuke, who was beside her frowned.

"This is embarrassing" Lee blushed

"Just do it!" The girls urged them

After a lot of grumbling and a lot of cheering in the girls' part, the guys reluctantly danced; complete with the grass skirts and the flowery crowns on their heads.

Neji danced the stupid dance stiffly and can't help but flush in embarrassment as he heard the people watching them dance laugh. He dared a look at Hinata and saw her happy. He suddenly thought the humiliation was worth it.

"That was great guys!" Ino said while laughing hysterically "who would've thought that you guys can dance like that" she continued still laughing

"It was great entertainment. Thanks guys" Sakura said still giggling and wiped tears of mirth from her eyes

All the guys just turned red and scowled.

"Anyway, let's swim!" Naruto exclaimed attempting to mask the embarrassment he was feeling

The others agreed easily and they all went towards the salty water of the sea.

"Nii-san, are you coming?" Hinata asked her sulking cousin who was sitting on the sand; Her eyes bright with amusement and happiness, beckoning him to join her.

Neji stared at her and appreciated the beauty that was talking to him. Her eyes were clear and bright, her long indigo hair shined, her skin is smooth and clear, her body is outlined by the warm glow of the setting sun. Neji don't know what came over him, it might be the weather, the way she looked at him of both but he couldn't stop himself any longer. He stood up, grabbed her and kissed her. All of those hidden desires finally flowing out of him.

Hinata was shocked at what her nii-san did, the only thing she knew was that she was smiling at him and the next was that Neji's soft lips was crashing into hers.

Neji pulled away from her and looked at her eyes. Eyes that are identical to his, eyes that he loathed when he was young and eyes that had saved him from damning himself.

"Hinata-sama I should say sorry for kissing you but I won't. It may be hard to believe but I have learned to love you as I grew out of my bitterness. I tried to deny it but I've always known it was inevitable. Hinata-sama I love you" Neji said as he kept on staring at Hinata's eyes. After all of those years fighting for control, after all of those years denying and after all of those years thinking that it was just a simple infatuation. He finally accepted it and let it out. He breathed a sigh relief. It's finally out.

Hinata looked at Neji. He was saying he loved her. He was saying he loved her. He is saying **he loves her**. She couldn't believe her ears. She had only thought that her beloved cousin just loves her in the platonic way, way different from how she was feeling towards him. But now, he is here, standing in front of her, **holding **her and confessing to her. She can't stop the tears from flowing.

"Neji, I love you too" She finally said it. The words she had kept for the longest time; The words that had always been true for the longest time.

Neji smirked and crashed his lips against Hinata's again.

Meanwhile…

"Guys, do you think we should tell them that people are actually recording their confession?" Sakura asked the group

Kakashi just shrugged "Let them be Sakura. I don't think we should disturb them"

After a few days, everyone in Konoha was congratulating Hinata and Neji every time they walk on the streets, making the couple blush and thank the people awkwardly.

Despite what Hinata and Neji thought, Hiashi was actually happy about the news. In fact, he was very happy that he already planned the couples' wedding, honeymoon and names for the children, which earned him a fainting Hinata and a red as tomato Neji.

-end-

a/n sorry for the crappy ending I just don't know how to end it.

PLEASE REVIEW! ^^


End file.
